


I just wanna hang out with you

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Dates, Pride month 2017, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #11- The MoviesDan and Phil go to the movies





	I just wanna hang out with you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful  
> Title taken from Hang Out With You by Mary Lambert  
> Happy Pride everyone!

Movie dates are a sacred occurrence in the Dan and Phil household. Going out to eat is nice, and they do it often, but there’s always the worry that a viewer is going to spot them and either interrupt or photograph them. Most viewers are respectful of their boundaries, but all it takes is one person. The movies don’t have that limitation though.

There’s something about going to the movies that allows them to lower their boundaries. They share a large popcorn and soda combo and don’t worry about people’s reactions to them sharing food. It’s something they’ve been working on a lot lately- doing things without worrying about how people will perceive them. A huge, dramatic coming out announcement would draw much more attention to them than they’re even remotely comfortable with, but lowering the boundaries slightly has been a huge relief. The practiced distance between them had become exhausting and transparent to pretty much everyone.

Now they sit in the back of the theatre trying to avoid seeing trailers for every movie they have even the slightest interest in seeing. They probably look ridiculous with the lengths they go through to avoid spoilers, but movie trailers really shouldn’t give away so much. Who wants to see a movie once they’ve seen all the best parts?

Finally, after what seems like ages of previews, the movie starts. The lights shut off completely, and they can feel the apprehensive excitement of the audience. Dan reaches out and takes Phil’s hand in the darkness and he doesn’t need to see to feel the shocked smile directed at him. He smiles back and turns his attention to the screen.

 _Wonder Woman_ is amazing- there’s no way around it. The cinematography is beautiful, the acting is outstanding, and almost all of the action sequences are beautifully choreographed. Dan relays all of this to Phil during the end credits, detangling their hands hesitantly.

“It was good,” Phil agrees as they walk, passing their soda back and forth until it’s finished. He hands it to Dan after taking the last sip, and he throws it out. They briefly wonder if it’s worth it to buy a pack of overpriced candy before deciding it makes more sense to just go get lunch.

Dan spends all of lunch doing what he does after consuming any form of media- passionately relaying his every thought and opinion on it. Phil, for his part, is very used to this, and knows exactly how to reply so he doesn’t feel like he’s being burdensome. Eventually the conversation dies down so they can actually eat, and then shifts to other things, like gaming channel ideas and who needs the camera next for a main channel video. It’s so overwhelmingly familiar, so them, that for a moment Dan wonders if he should feel bored. And then Phil notices him looking contemplative and makes a silly face, and any doubt he might have been feeling melts away.

“What are you thinking so loudly about?” Phil asks a few seconds later.

“We’ve like… Settled, haven’t we?” he asks, fidgeting with his napkin.

“I guess? I mean, there’s still the house and all the dogs…” Phil replies, trailing off.  

“Dogs, as in plural? We don’t even know if we can take care of one!” Dan protests, but it’s mostly in jest. He’d probably adopt fifty dogs if he knew that was what Phil really wanted.

“I think we could do it-Besides, one dog would get lonely by themselves.”

“ _Maybe_ we can get a second one if we handle having one okay.”

They get home later that afternoon, the adrenaline from the movie having worn off, and agree to spend some time sitting on their respective computers and recharging. This of course turns into them watching videos of dogs on YouTube, because they’re them, and given the chance, they will always choose dog videos.

“This is my favorite part of the day you know,” Phil says, clicking on a video called ‘Top 10 Cutest Corgi Puppy Videos of All Time.’

“What is?” Dan asks, turning his attention from a corgi puppy rolling over adorably.

“When we come home and just hang out. I’m the most at peace here. It’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist- it’s just you and me and whatever cute animal we’ve chosen to watch videos of,” Phil explains with a shrug, and Dan has never been more in love with him than he is in this very moment. He doesn’t say that though.

“It’s my favorite part of the day too,” he says finally with a smile the internet instantly would’ve recognized as ‘Heart Eyes Howell.’

“Yeah?” Phil asks softly, smiling back at him.

“Yeah,” he answers, equally as soft. Then, “Put your laptop down.”

Phil barely has time to ask why before he’s tackling him into the couch with a kiss.

“What was that for?” Phil asks after they break away, and Dan takes a moment to be proud he can still render him breathless.

“After all this time, do you really still need to ask?” he answers teasingly.

“I love you too,” Phil says laughing.

“I know. Less talking, more kissing.”

“Okay.”

It’s probably a little ridiculous to be making out on the couch like teenagers, but Dan couldn’t care less. He’s happy and in love, and he still can’t believe this is his life. He has this, and he has it forever. He feels like the luckiest person alive. There will be more trips to the movies, and one day there will be walks in the park with a dog suited perfectly to them, and for the first time Dan feels nothing but excitement for what the future will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a small hiatus from this series because I've had an excruciating toothache for the last two days (I wrote this with an icepack to my face), but the pain has dulled enough for me to focus! I'm gonna try and make up the prompts I missed soon  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
